Omega
by angelinexo
Summary: Set after season 3A. When an omega wolf comes into town, the gang isn't quite sure what to do with her...


**CHAPTER ONE**

She entered the halls of Beacon Hills High School with her head hung low, but her eyes alert. She felt supremely underdressed in her pair of jeans, Converses, and plain v-neck shirt.

She knew what she was looking for, though she couldn't really explain why. For now, all she wanted to do was to see him, and figure out the rest from there.

She had gotten so caught up in her thoughts that she ran into someone.

She couldn't stop her eyes flash a bright yellow in surprise as she looked into the blue ones she ran into.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled, hoping he didn't notice.

"Your eyes. They were yellow."

"What?" she said, feigning confusion. "You must've been seeing things. My eyes are brown."

"You're one of us," he said suddenly. "You're a werewolf." Her eyes widened and he smiled at her. "My name is Isaac."

"Magdalena," she introduced shakily. She didn't think she would find another one so quickly. "But call me Magda."

The bell suddenly rang shrilly, and Magda let out a sigh of relief. She had felt herself getting warmer and turning red under Isaac's intense stare.

"I-I'll see you around then," she stammered as she jolted off to the main office to get her schedule.

As soon as the principal led her to her homeroom class, she cursed her luck as she recognized Isaac sitting in the third row.

She watched him lean forward to tell the dark haired boy in front of him something. With a twitch of her ears she heard clear as day as Isaac told him, "_That's her. That's the girl I was telling you about._" She vaguely heard the principal introduce her to the class as she watched the dark haired boy turn to a scrawny boy with buzz cut hair and whisper something to him. Magda tried to fight the blush from creeping onto her cheeks as she kept her head down and took an empty seat closest to the door.

As soon as the bell rung, Magda scurried out of the room to her next class as quick as she could. Her initial plan had come to fruition a lot more quickly than she had anticipated and didn't have the next step planned.

Luckily for Magda, her next two classes went by without any sign of Isaac or his two whispering friends, though when she had spotted the boy with the buzzcut in the hall, she instantly changed routes. But her luck could only last so long as lunch came around.

With a tray of questionable cafeteria food in hand, she faced the ultimate high school dilemma: where to sit at lunch. She stared out at the crowd of teenage bodies and felt the dread slowly building up in her.

"You know, if you're done avoiding me and my friends, you could sit with us," a voice said into her ear and Magda nearly jumped a foot into the air.

"I wasn't avoiding you," she mumbled, hoping the yellow in her eyes had disappeared. She could tell by Isaac's surprised look that they hadn't.

"Then come sit with us, Magda," Isaac said as he walked towards a mostly full table. Magda followed obediently. She took the empty seat at the end of the table, next to Isaac.

"Guys, this is the girl I was telling you about. Her name's Magda. She's one of us," he introduced.

"Well, one of you," the scrawny guy corrected. "I am 100% human, thank you very much."

"Fair enough," Isaac conceded. "One-hundred percent human over there is Stiles Stilinski." Stiles smiled and waved a hand in greeting. "Other humans of the group include Alison Argent, former hunter." The pretty dark-haired girl smiled warmly at Magda. She returned it half-heartedly. "Redhead over there is Lydia Martin. She's… kind of human?" He shrugged and turned to the redhead for further explanation.

"I'm a banshee," she supplied matter-of-factly. "Don't ask anymore about it, because I don't really know anymore my self." Magda nodded and smiled.

"And now the werewolves," Isaac continued. "You know me, of course. I'm a beta. Over there is one-half of the Alpha Twins, Aiden. His twin brother is Ethan and sitting with his boyfriend, Danny, who knows nothing about any of this." Aiden smirked and wrapped his arm around Lydia's shoulder.

"Brunette at the end is Cora Hale," he continued. "Her older brother is also a werewolf and my former alpha, Derek Hale." The brunette smiled, and Magda returned it genuinely. The other girls had seemed intimidatingly pretty, but Cora had a more down-to-earth vibe that Magda felt a little more comfortable with. Or maybe it could be because she was a werewolf too.

"And last but not least," Isaac finished, "Scott McCall."

"The true alpha," Magda said softly. She turned a bright red as she realized what she had said aloud, and all faces turned to her.

"How did you know that?" Scott, the dark haired guy, asked. His brows were furrowed.

"A true alpha is rare. There were talks that there was one in Beacon Hills, but nobody could confirm it. So, that's kind of how I found myself here," Magda explained shyly.

"Yeah, tell us a little more about yourself, Magda," Scott prodded gently. For some reason, Magda turned to look at Isaac before replying.

"I was just turned a few weeks ago, actually," she told them, not meeting any of their eyes. "The one who turned me… He left me for dead in the middle of the forest. I've been putting things together on my own ever since. I'm what you guys would call… an omega?"

"So why are you here now?" Scott asked.

"_How_ are you here now?" Stiles added. "Don't you have family or friends? I doubt they would just pick up and leave with you just because you want to see Scott."

"I was in foster care my entire life," Magda said, looking at her hands in her lap. "In and out of homes every few months. A year or two if I was lucky." She looked up into Stiles' questioning eyes. "There was nobody to leave behind, nobody to bring along." Her gaze shifted back to her hands before meeting Scott's.

"As for why I'm here now…" she trailed. "I'm not sure. A werewolf with no pack, no friends, no family. There were rumors about this true alpha. A leader by his own sheer will. For some reason… I was drawn here. So I came."

"I hope you know that I can't just let you join our pack," Scott said, gently. "It's nothing personal. It's just… it's taken a lot to get this pack to where it is today. And we don't really know you."

"Oh… I… Yeah, of course," Magda stammered. "I didn't mean to just intrude, or anything. Just had to see the True Alpha for myself, you know?" She chuckled nervously as she stood up. "I've got to go actually, you know, things to do, schedules to work out. It was nice meeting you all." And before anyone could say anything, she rushed out of the cafeteria, throwing her untouched tray into the trash on the way out.

They all shared bewildered looks. Scott's gaze landed on Isaac's, and without a word, Isaac got up and followed where Magda had gone.

She hadn't gone very far, as Isaac found her sitting against the lockers right outside the cafeteria doors. She was hugging her knees to her chest and had her face buried into her arms.

Isaac quietly lowered himself so he was sitting next to her.

"Are you alright, Magda?" he asked softly. She sat up, startled, her eyes flashing yellow once again.

"I think I know why your eyes do that," he commented. She wiped away her tears but said nothing, so Isaac continued. "Why you're so jumpy and why any little bit of surprise brings out a bit of wolf in you."

"Do enlighten me then, Isaac," Magda replied sardonically, as Isaac was silent for a moment.

"I grew up with my dad, but our home lives may have been more similar than you would think," he explained. He paused, contemplating how to word what he wanted to say. "It's understandable that when the people who are supposed to love you and take care of you, hurt you, that it's hard to trust anything in your environment. So you want to be ready to fight back, just in case."

She looked up at Isaac with sad, tearful eyes. "You were abused, too." He nodded silently.

"You should really go back to your friends, Isaac," Magda said after a pause. "I'll be on my way, making my way to the next town. You won't have to worry about me."

"Why do you think you have to leave?" Isaac asked.

"I'm an omega," she said simply. "It's kind of what we do."

"You're an omega by circumstance," Isaac pointed out. "You were drawn here for a reason, Magda. Maybe you were meant to find a pack."

"You heard your alpha," Magda said dejectedly.

"He meant right now," Isaac clarified, hoping that he interpreted Scott correctly. "In time you could be. You just have to be patient. A pack is a family, and with all the crazy things that have happened in this town, you have to earn a spot in our pack."

"I don't have anything keeping me here really. Nothing keeping me anywhere."

"Give it sometime and maybe you'll find something worth staying for," Isaac offered with a small smile.

"I don't even have a place to stay," Magda admitted, her tears drying.

"I might be able to help you with that," Isaac said. "I have lacrosse practice after school, but you're welcome to watch."

"You play lacrosse?" Magda asked, raising a skeptical brow.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Isaac asked.

"With that leather jacket you have, I thought you'd be the too-cool-bad-boy, not the athlete," Magda smiled lightly. "But I guess I was wrong. It's not like I have anything better to do after school, so sure, I'll see you there."

"Awesome," Isaac grinned. "See you there."

Magda found her way to the lacrosse field bleachers just as the players were coming out of the locker room. She recognized Isaac as number 14 when he smiled and waved at her, causing her to blush a deep red.

"Magda, right?" a voice said. Magda turned to see Cora taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah," Magda verified. "Cora, right?" She nodded.

Unbeknownst to the girls, Isaac had his ears tuned in on them.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Cora asked, tilting her head towards Isaac.

"What? Yeah, sure, I guess," Magda stammered, willing her face to stay cool.

"You don't have to hide it. I saw the way you blushed when he waved at you," Cora teased. "It's alright. Isaac always was the cutest beta."

Tuning out with a smirk, Isaac tapped into his wolf side a little as he threw the ball at the goal, nearly breaking the net.

"Now he's just showing off," Cora laughed. Magda silently wondered if Isaac and Cora were a thing.

"So Isaac came up to me with a proposition earlier," Cora continued. "You're an omega, but you're young. Freshly bitten. It's not safe for you, or the public in general, for you to wander alone. So he thought maybe you should stay here in town and we could help you."

"I don't want to be a burden," Magda quickly mumbled, flushing red again.

"Trust me, you're not. We're doing this for the safety of others. You've never gone through a full moon before, have you?" Magda shook her head. "It's rough. Especially your first one. Unless you have someone to help you out, you could kill someone."

Magda was silent for a moment, letting the seriousness sink in. "I don't have a place to stay though."

"That's where I come in," Cora smiled. "My brother and I have a pretty big place for just us. Well, and our uncle sometimes. But we come from a family of werewolves. We have the supplies and experience to help train a newbie like you. Derek was an alpha, and he was actually the one who turned Isaac. And Uncle Peter was the one who turned Scott. Besides, it'd be nice having another girl around."

Magda was floored by the kindness coming from this girl she had met just a few hours ago.

"You don't have to answer now," Cora added, sensing the other girl's apprehension. "I'll give Isaac a chance to persuade you."

For the rest of practice, Cora and Magda sat in comfortable silence, watching their friends play, Magda trying to decide what her next step should be.

"So did she tell you?" Isaac asked emerging from the locker room and meeting the girls in the hallway.

"Yeah, and it's an incredibly kind offer, but…" Magda started, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"But what?" Isaac said, running his hand through his still damp curls. "The whole preventing you from killing others wasn't enough of an incentive?"

"She hasn't accepted nor rejected the offer quite yet," Cora told him. "I figured I'd give you the chance to use your bad boy, shy but cute puppy charm on her."

"Flattered," Isaac said with a smirk. "If I bat my lashes and pout, will that convince you to stay?" He turned to Magda and did as he said.

Magda suppressed a giggle but the corners of her mouth turned upward against her will.

"Is that a smile I see?" Isaac teased. Magda turned a bright red as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What if I don't fit in here?" Magda asked timidly.

"Why wouldn't you?" Cora asked.

"I never have before. Anywhere," she said simply.

"Well you've never had me and Cora here for you," Isaac said optimistically. "We'll help you get situated and feeling at home in no time."

"Why?" was all Magda could ask.

"Because, like I said before," Isaac said. "You're one of us."

Magda bit her lip as she thought, Isaac and Cora watching her patiently.

"Fine," she finally said. "I'll stay." Isaac and Cora burst into grins.

"Great! Let's take you to my place so Derek can meet you!"

"Let's hope your charm works as well as mine did."

* * *

**Well, this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic, so please be gentle! Feedback is always appreciated as long as you're respectful. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
